Dirty Talk
by Conflate
Summary: Two idiots have phone sex. That's it, that's the story.


To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Aomine Daiki  
2014/05/07 17:07

show me your dick

Aomine had never been a subtle human being. Straight forward and blunt are just a few terms to describe the teenage male currently sprawled across his bed, staring at his phone. A humored smirk tugs at his lips as he awaits a flustered response from his boyfriend. Kise should be getting done with practice around this time, Aomine thinks as he lowers his phone to his chest and closes his eyes. Crossing his arms under his head for support, the smirk remains on his lips as he imagines Kise reading over his text and blushing like the over reactive fool he is.

He's about to doze off when he feels the device vibrate gently against his chest. Curious as to who could possibly be texting him given his limited number of contacts, Aomine picks up his phone and sees he has a new message from Kise. He certainly got home a lot sooner than expected. The smirk which had remained evident falters slightly as he takes note that it says he has an incoming multimedia message. There's no way in hell Kise would comply to such a request that easily, so with narrowed eyes, Aomine opens the message.

What he sees causes him to nearly roll right off his bed.

A video was the last thing he ever would have expected to show up on his phone, but there it was. There was Kise, laying down on his bed and pulling his length out of his boxers. A soft chuckle could be heard in the background just as the video finished and before Aomine could text back, his phone shook in his hand, signaling he had another message.

To: Aomine Daiki  
From: Kise Ryouta  
2014/05/07 17:15

like what you see? ;)

Aomine's lips purse as he replays the video over... And over... And over again, trying to let it sink in that his boyfriend willing sent him a _video_ of his dick. His breath catches in his throat as he opens his text box to respond.

To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Aomine Daiki  
2014/05/07 17:16

kise what the hell?!

Now, Aomine Daiki does not get flustered. Or at least that's what he tells himself and is currently trying to convince himself of as he feels his cheeks burn and ears warm. His mouth goes dry as he continues watching the video, wishing he was over there in Kanagawa, sprawled out on _Kise's_ bed instead of being stuck in Tokyo. His phone vibrates once more, and he's sure his heart jumps into his throat when he sees another incoming multimedia message. His lips twitch out of anticipation, and his thumb nail nervously picks at the edge of his phone's screen as he waits for it to download.

Once it's done, he's quick to open the message and if his heart was in his throat a few seconds prior, it's currently falling out of his ass, because there Kise is with his hand wrapped around his length, stroking it slow and good. A low moan is heard off screen, and suddenly Aomine's dick is erect and pressing roughly against his jeans which confines it.

To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Aomine Daiki  
2014/05/07 17:20

kise what do you think you're doing?

He feels like he's been chewing on cotton for the past day, either that, or he slept with his mouth open throughout the night. He tries swallowing, but there's no saliva to swallow. So, he's forced to push himself from bed in order to get a bottle of water. His legs feel weak and shake beneath his weight as he carries himself towards the bedroom door. The second his fingers wrap around the knob, his pocket is vibrating to life with the indication that Kise responded to his text.

Refusing to look at it until he's returned to his bedroom, the power forward rushes down the hall and turns a corner into the kitchen. His feet quickly carry him over to the fridge where he pulls open the door, grabs a bottle from the shelf, and practically runs into the kitchen table as he jogs back to his room.

Secluded once more, Aomine chugs half the bottle before setting it on the floor beside his bed and flopping onto the mattress. He fishes into his pocket and pulls out his phone, equal parts anxious and exited to see what awaits him. There's no video this time, not even a picture, just:

To: Aomine Daiki  
From: Kise Ryouta  
2014/05/07 17:21

you were the one that asked for it, aominecchi

_Yeah, but I wasn't expecting _that_, you asshole_, Aomine thinks as his free hand slowly slides across his hips and rests over his crotch. Even through his jeans, he can feel how hard he is from those two simple videos alone. What he wouldn't give to be there now, to wrap his own hand around Kise's length, to take him from behind...

He's biting harshly on his lower lip in a matter of seconds merely thinking about how lewd and provocative Kise's being right now. It's not like him, but Aomine's enjoying it far too much to worry.

To: Kise Ryouta  
From: Aomine Daiki  
2014/05/07 17:24

send another one, babe

A low groan brushes past his lips as he undoes the zipper to his pants and pushes them down to his knees. His boxers follow and before he knows it, his long, tanned fingers are wrapping around his length. He's a wreck already and that realization alone is enough to cause him to grunt in frustration. Flicking his wrist slowly, he works himself up until precum is beading at the slit. The fact that Kise can do this to him so easily... He finds it disgusting.

His phone is on his chest when it vibrates to life. Hoping it's another MMS, Aomine gives it a few seconds to download before picking the device up. The flicking of his wrist slows as he reaches up and picks up his phone. Sure enough, there's another message from Kise. A multimedia message no less. Upon pressing play, Aomine almost comes right then and there. His thumb is swirling precum all over the head of his dick, his fingers are squeezing it mercilessly. Hell, it doesn't even feel like it's his hand that's working him this well; with that, his hips are involuntarily bucking upwards at the pleasure he's bringing himself. As the video plays, his ears are met with the sweet sound of his boyfriend moaning out his name - _Daiki... Daiki - _breathy and exhausted. He sounds as if he's been well-fucked and what Aomine wouldn't do to see the look on Kise's face right now as his fingers work quickly at bringing him closer to release.

When the video ends and the only thing on Aomine's screen is the thumbnail of Kise's hand wrapped around his erection, he presses Kise's name to open up his contact information and after doing so, presses the ringing device to his ear. Aomine wedges it against his shoulder and closes his eyes as he squeezes harder, jerks faster, bucks more aggressively.

"Aominecchi?" is heard a few seconds later, followed by a light, airy giggle. "That was-"

"You're so fucking hot," Aomine abruptly cuts him off; the mere sound of Kise's voice in his ear causes his body to shiver as more and more precum starts slicking up his fingers. "So _fucking_ hot," he repeats for emphasis before biting his lower lip to stifle a moan threatening to be heard.

"Aominecchi, are you doing what I think you're doing?" Kise asks, his voice grainy sounding due to the receiver – despite that, it still vaguely sounds like he's lying there beside him on the bed. The longer Aomine has his eyes closed, the more vivid it becomes. He wants to be there, to feel Kise's warmth radiating over to him, to see that smile he knows he's wearing, to feel that giggle against his skin.

"What I'd do to you right now," Aomine starts, voice cracking as he takes a shaky breath. His erection is throbbing almost painfully in his hand.

"Oh? Why don't you tell me, hm? I'd _love_ to hear," Kise purrs – actually _purrs_ – into the phone.

Are they seriously doing this right now? Aomine can't believe it; can't believe that he's lying on his bed, a complete mess, with his ear pressed roughly to his ear, jerking off to his boyfriend jerking off, and pretty much having phone sex.

"You wanna know? Well, first... I'd take that nice, tight ass of yours and loosen it up. Sneak my fingers in you and stretch you until you're good and ready. Just so you know, that alone would be enough to get you to cum."

The smirk which had slowly faded due to the biting of his lip returns as he hears Kise gulp and mutter a breathy 'fuck' – it sounds as if he turned his head away from the phone in order to keep Aomine from hearing. The tanned teen's thighs quiver and he elicits a short string of profanities himself as he pictures stroking Kise's walls, preparing him for the bed-breaking sex that would follow.

"After, I'd press into you, slow and steady and then when I'm in all the way, I'll start thrusting. Nice and slow at first, because I know how much of a baby you are if it's too fast."

The way Kise protests through his panting, saying he's not a baby, causes Aomine to grind the crown of his head into his headboard. He sounds _too fucking hot, it should be illegal_.

"Alright alright. You're not _that_ much of a baby," he teases lightly before continuing. "Anyway, I'll start thrusting and wrap your legs around my waist so I can thrust deeper. I'll hold your hands, too, because I know how much you love that cliche bullshit," he thinks he hears another protest from the male on the other end, and it causes him to chuckle before continuing. "Close your eyes for this next part okay, but I bet they're closed already. Anyway, I'll start thrusting faster and harder until I'm pressing into that spot I know you love so much. I'll kiss up your neck and your jaw, leave a few marks here and there, because you're mine... You know that right? All mine. And then as you're moaning my name, I'll thrust into that spot again until you're coming all over yourself. You'll be rocking your hips into mine so you can keep feeling it until it's over."

He can hear Kise's breathy-moan-broken-pants coming through the receiver, making him sound close. Time to land the finishing blow, he decides.

"And then when your tight ass it clenching around my dick, I'll come inside you and moan your name near your ear, making you come again, because I know how sensitive your ears are. I'll bite and kiss them until we're both too tired to move and then I'll pull out slowly, listening to you moan, because I know you're still all worked up and sore, but that good sore. And then we'll lay there and make out for a few minutes before I wrap my hand around your dick and pump you nice and slow. Wow, sounds like I'm spoiling you, _Ryouta_."

That does it. The way he drawls his boyfriend's first name off his tongue using that low, rugged voice he _knows _Kise loves more than anything earns him a throaty moan. The way Kise breathes into the phone, like he's dead tired and sated causes Aomine to release not long after. With his eyes still closed, he can picture Kise by his side, lips curled into a stunning smile; he's _glowing_ like he always is after they have sex, and the moan that pulls itself from Aomine's lips sounds more like a bear growling than anything. As he lays there basking in the afterglow, he momentarily forgets Kise's on the other end until he hears him speak.

"That was great, we should do this more often."

"Hell yeah, we should."


End file.
